User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the epic cards (April 2018)
It’s time for a new epic ranking! Like my common ranking, I’m going to state the solutions for the unbalanced epic cards, starting at 24th, the worst epic! 24. Clone (23) Seriously supercell? The last change for the clone is June 2017, Clone is just bad since the release. It got better actually, but it’s still the last place I found the clone to be extremely risky to be good, 1 tornado and everything will be dead. For 1 less elixir, I found rage to be less risky, while more rewarding Solutions Elixir -1 In order to get the clone work, it can’t be too risky 23. Barbarian Barrel (NR) This is the newest card being added in the game, and I’m sure you all expected it not to be good, like honestly apart from the legendary you probably don’t expect a new card to be that strong. If the Prince is still really weak, the Barb Barrel would’ve been much higher, it’s at 2nd last place because it doesn’t provide as much value as the Log It could be good for a buff Solutions Rolling distance + 1, damage + 10%, rolls faster This is similar to the Log’s final buff, as this is what made Log so good! 22. Mirror (21) I found mirror to be much bettter than the clone, as it can duplicate the last card you use which is stronger, although 1 more elixir. But this is still a very bad card It’s just too expensive, it can’t work as well as you want, and the value isn’t worth it Solutions Extra elixir cost removed, Mirrored troop will no longer be 1 level higher It’ll be weaker, but not as expensive 21. Lightning (22) Now I can clearly see why lightning is dead, I appreciate it because i hate the lightning! The lightning is just cancer before, since the stun was added, lightning is considered as one of the best cards in the game, evolving Golem and Lava Hound from balanced to OP. Which is why it got nerfed. Thank god! I hated lavaloon before, but I found lightning to be the real cause. It got nerfed severely, as the radius used to make lightning so special! As much as I hate lightning, it seemed like we need to do something about it Solutions Damage -5%, radius + 0.5, zaps a bit faster So now lightning can’t do as much threat, but can capture more units! 20. Bowler (17) Normally Giant Skeleton should be in the bottom 5, but now I can clearly say that Bowler deserves to be the bottom 5, because I found something special from the Giant Skeleton, Which is strong, while Bowler, I think he’s just underwhelming, and he’s just very weak Remember when he was first reworked ? Yes, that turned Bowler from one of the worst card, to one of the best and OP. He dominated the meta...... Until Executioner released, until Graveyard got nerfed (Graveyard is Bowler’s BFF), he became really weak as there’s so much better options apart from Executioner. Thanks to his poor damage, he’s dead now, and has taken over Giant Skeleton as one of the worst cards in the game. People prefer Wizard over him despite the HP being much lower. Solutions Damage +15%, Hits 0.1 seconds faster, knockback effect reduced He needs more damage to be comparable with Dark Prince, Which is buffed recently 19. Freeze For 4 elixir the freeze is just too risky! But it offers lot of value if used correctly It’s most likely used with Hog Rider and Elite Barbarians, they deal a lot of damage, so freeze the defending units can be really handy. But the problem is that if used incorrectly, the attacking troop might die before you freeze the defending! Also you never knew if they have more defending units....... To make it good again, maybe a solution can work? Solutions Radius +0.5, duration +0.5 seconds This will halve the nerf it received back in 2016, and hopefully make Hog Freeze a thing once again! 18. Rage Rage would’ve been in the last place if it still cost 3 elixir, it’s just so bad! Now it’s still not good, but a lot better The Rage boosts up troops attack and movement speed, which seemed ok. But if you’ve played clash of clans, you knew that the Rage will not only give you speed boost, but also damage boost! This is NOT rage spell, this is haste spell! But now, Rage is rising in some type of decks, meaning even the name is totally incorrect, it still not issue. The 2 solutions are....... Solutions: Rename it into haste spell OR give it a damage increase...... Ok I’m just kidding as I don’t want those EBarbs Rage to deal extremely high damage Real solution Movement and hit speed +5% This is just a small change for now, we’ll see if Rage continue to rise! 17. Hunter (16) The hunter is way better than those who are behind him The damage is very strong if he gets close, but poor if far. He’s not bad at defence, especially against low damage high HP Melee or short ranged unit, like Giant Skeleton and Lava Hound. The issue is that his accuracy is the worst out of all ranged units, place too far and he’ll just miss. He even miss Baby Dragon/Mega Minion totally sometimes. But he’s honestly not even close to being a bad card, it’s just some minor issue which made him not as good as the other epic cards Solutions Accuracy +10% , HP +5% Better accuracy, better damage! Also he suffers from poor HP, so he need more to work better 16. Canon Cart If we’re taklking about underrated cards, the cannon cart would’ve been number 1 in the list. Because it isn’t even a bad card! And somehow being the least used card....... The cannon cart can be used very effectively, even against a minion horde, it still have enough HP to reach the tower before the wheels broke! The high cost made people underrate it, but I don’t find it to be an issue The problem is that the usage is very low, it need a buff to make it more appealing! But how? I have no idea. Comment below to tell me your idea! 15. Giant Skeleton (20) The Giant Skeleton actually seen a bit more play since his HP buff, which determines if his Bomb can reach the tower Anyways, he’s still mainly strong on defence, as his mighty death bomb will kill anything with around 950 HP, which makes up for his poor damage The Giant Skeleton is moving up 5 spots because he causes a lot of draws, potentially saving you from losing. Also, he’s doing well behind Giant and at the front of the Witch. However, he’s still being outshined by the PEKKA, she’s one of the best cards right now so it’s hard for Giant Skeleton to be even with her! He still need a rework though Solutions Death Bomb damage -10%, punch damage +15%, sight range decreased While the Bomb will be weaker, he’ll clear up the path a lot better, and can focus more, when playing him on offence, it’s a change to determine if he can deliver a nasty explosive surprise for opponent’s tower! 14. Skeleton Army (12) In the meta, the skeleton Army can be on.y described as 1 word: unreliable But being unreliable doesn’t mean it’s horrible! Skeleton Army received a massive buff which turned them from garbage to OP! Which is why Skeleton Army reaches number 2 in my 1st ranking, only topped by the Baby Dragon, another card I’ve overrated. The DPS is terrifying, but the HP is garbage! For 3 elixir, I think this high risk high reward card is pretty decent But the following cards are better........ 13. Witch (11) Even after multiple buffs, the Witch still isn’t all that great, but she’s not bad at all! She hits very fast, deals area damage that 1 shot skeletons while spawning them, she’s really good at defence! But the problem is just like the Skeleton Army: As Skeleton’s HP is very low, her reliability is just mediocre, it’s a bit more reliable than Skeleton Army though as she can consistently spawn them, although the damage output is lower She’s also a great support unit. For those who are arena 1-8, try paring her with the Prince or Giant! It definitely works! I do see some people not liking her as her ability to spawn skeletons are annoying, but I did use her before, and I don’t know when should I use her again....... 12. X-Bow (14) Aha! Our community’s favourite X-Bow is going to be number 12 on our epic list! Wait...... did I just said favourite? Ok you may hate me because I said X-Bow is the community’s favourite, but actually X-Bow is just underrated for too long, it deserves some respect. Now, it has been a card that has been in the top, it’s one of the best win conditions. X-Bow is so good on both offence and defence. The range is just absolutely insane! And it hits so fast! To compensate for the crazy hit speed, it deals the least damage per hit, but who cares? The DPS is still high, and the supports can help X-Bow hit the tower! In my ranking the buildings post, I did put X-Bow at 3rd, one spot above Mortar. This, although is more expensive and easily distracted, is stronger than Mortar just because the hit speed is so fast while Mortar’s just as slow as snail. All of the changes have compromised the brutal 3 nerfs from the past. Still, do not rage quit when seeing it, just keep calm, and get some ranged ground units, or maybe Balloon! 11. Guards (13) We have one of my favourite epic cards at number 11, the Guards! The Guards is very good right now, the damage is fair, the HP is poor, but they only cost 3 elixir, and have shields! Shields can deflect damage, so as strong as a rocket or sparky, it still can’t kill guards 1 shot if they have shields. They’re really strong on defence, and more reliable, although weaker than Goblin Gang and Skeleton Army, Log can’t instantly kill it so you can always trust on them on defence and support, especially facing against a defensive PEKKA! 10. Baby Dragon (9) It’s true that I’ve overrated the Baby Dragon. I mean yeah he’s very good but better than Executioner??? Baby Dragon is placed at 1st and 2nd in my first 2 epic list, people told me I was overrating him so the last list and this, he’s at 9th and 10th place. The Dragon suffers from low damage, but has a lot of strength, making it up with his high HP, for 4 elixir only. Baby Dragon is a good tank and support unit that deals area damage, he can kill Minion Horde with ease and any swarms, which is why he’s so strong with Golem! Stopped using him for a while, just to see if there’s any better options apart from Executioner 9. Goblin Barrel (8) The Goblin Barrel has been always a strong card since log bait became meta! As you know, the Log is the best counter, while also being one of the best cards. The Goblin Barrel is still very useful for a win condition. For 3 elixir only, you can bait opponent’s log, like Goblin Gang! Then use a tank to protect the Barrel, like the Knight! It’s still easily countered though, remember Log’s not the only counter! 8. Balloon (5) Some people complained about the Balloon needing a nerf, While Balloon used to be my nemesis, I can’t deny how much I like Balloon now! But I have to agree it needs a nerf The Balloon is one of the strongest troop, the damage is ridiculously strong, the HP is good and it also deals death damage, the damage is half of Giant Skeleton’s , and it only hit buildings, so it can focus on the crown tower It seemed OP, but it isn’t actually too bad to counter, as long as you have enough good damage troops that hits air, you should find it to be balanced! There’s 1 thing unfair though........ Solutions Initial attack speed slowed down by 0.3 seconds The 1st strike is just too fast, hard for opponents to react when facing it....... 7. Prince (10) A change for the Prince has truly made him become one of the best offensive cards once again! The Prince is just very OP right now, he has very high HP and damage for 5 elixir, and when he gets to charge, you’re in big trouble if you don’t have anything to defend. The charge deals 2x damage, he’s very deadly on offence since arena 1, and after his buff he became very terrifying to deal with, whether is low arena or high, the Prince will always be a reliable offensive troop! He might need. A slight nerf...... Solutions: Takes a bit longer to charge So he can be more manageable 6. Poison This toxic jar is by far one of the most dangerous spells, not exactly the best, but it’s still very deadly. Trust me, you never want to be poisoned Why is the poison so good? The damage is stronger than Fireball and it deals damage overtime. Also with that, you can predict swarms’ deployment, more effectively than any other spells! But why isn’t poison at the top 5? Well I know that there’s 1 spell to be way more dangerous than this, and it’s not always that reliable as troops might escape . But the next one might be surprising..... 5. Executioner (1) Because number 1 is NOT going to be the Executioner! But why? I still find Executioner to be as strong as he always is, but it’s just that the other 4 have gotten better. The Executioner is still one of the best defensive cards! The damage is decent with his linear attack that can hit air, similar to the Bowler! Except no knockback but can hit air, air troops are some of the dangerous troops as only certain units can hit them, with Executioner, his high HP + linear attack allows him to wipe everything behind the tank before he’s killed. Remember his glitches though? Omg, thank god they fixed it! With tornado, it can put up a massive control, also if you did predict Minion Horde is coming, why not support your win condition with him? Then you’ll see opponent’s rage Speaking of rage and Tornado, I do want to apologise if i act a bit mean on the next one, but it’s because...... 4. Tornado (2) BECAUSE NUMBER 4 IS THE STUPID CANCER TORNADO!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAARGH!!! TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES Yes, this is one of the 2 cards that I officially hated in the entire game, along with lightning, no forget about about the Balloon, I like it now. But this...... this card can be described as 1 word: UNFAIR Why is this card unfair? It activates the king tower, providing extra value on defence, as well as a control, making sure that nothing reaches your tower. The damage is poor, but the pulling ability is by far the cancerous, wizard, Baby Dragon, Executioner or even Sparky can wreck an entire push with this cancerous whirlpool . It’s been 10 months already since the nado was last nerfed, and THAT’S IT??? I swear if this card doesn’t get nerfed in the next update........ Solutions Pulling strength -20%, radius-0.5 I just want to kill this card already, but oh well let’s just take it slow 3. Dark Prince (7) Yes, Dark Prince just got buffed too much, even before his buff, he’s decent! High HP, good area damage and a goold all rounded unit. When I wasn’t expecting Dark Prince to be buffed again, he just did, gaining more HP and faster hit speed, this change has turned him OP, even more OP than the Knight back in the day! The Dark Prince, although usually being a supporter with speed and path clearer, always serve as a secondary win condition, although weaker than the Prince, it still hurts! Also you never want to defend him at the last moment unlike the Prince, because he might just splash the defending units as well as the tower, destroying it. He’s no longer a shadow of his brother, in fact they’re both OP nowadays, so he definitely needs a nerf. Solutions Takes longer to charge Just like his brother, it can make people react better against him on defence But for the next 2, I can only describe them as straight up OP........ 2. P.E.K.K.A. (4) The 2 biggest and baddest tanks, some of you might think PEKKA is easy to counter and not straight up OP. Well then, the PEKKA is straight up OP on defence, the damage and HP is insane for 7 elixir, she can used to defend tanks, dangerous units or maybe mini pushes, like double Prince, PEKKA will simply take them out by herself! Unless they have supports The reason why I said PEKKA is straight up OP is because the Mega Knight nerf, PEKKA has always been better than him, so now she got better We all know PEKKA is already very versatile despite her heavy cost, but that just turned her into OP. A bit too OP honestly, since she’s the best anti cancer card! Had enough of RG and EBarbs? Ue her to settle the duel! Solutions Deploys 1 seconds slower With slower deploy time, but not too slow, she’ll be easier to react against! However, as OP as PEKKA is, i still don’t think she’s as OP as........ 1. Golem (3) I don’t find PEKKA to be as OP as our best epic card in this list, THE GOLEM! Man the Golem is just the most overpowered card right now! Just look at the following Pros! Has more HP than the king Deals as much damage as the Giant Walks and deploys slow so that they got enough elixir to bring up the support Only target buildings so he won’t be easily distracted Deals death damage, which spawns Golemites (Basically much weaker Golems) The Golemites continues to tank for supports, which can potentially wreck the tower All of these pros can tell Golem is worth the heavy 8 elixir, also, even if there’s a PEKKA, there’s a skeleton army, there’s inferno, just clear them with the support, of spells which made Golem the best epic card in this list. I definetly agree with a Golem nerf though, but I won’t state the Solutions here. I will make another blog soon to talk about the nerf ideas I have for Golem, as I have a lot of ideas So that’s it for the epic card ranking, what do you think, comment below! Category:Blog posts